question de principes
by ylg
Summary: Percy Weasley est un homme de principes. Ce à quoi il croit, il s’y tient. Même, et surtout, quand ses sombres envies clashent avec son idée du Bien et du Mal. Le plus important de ses principes, ça reste le caractère sacré de sa petite soeur ::PWGW::


**Titre : **question de principes  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Personnage/Couple :** Percy Weasley, one-sided Percy/Ginny  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Joanne K. Rowling

**Thèmes :** "convictions" et UST pour 31 jours, réponse à une requête de Poire Gourmande sur fic sur demande.  
**Avertissements :** inceste, lolicon (même si sentiments à sens unique non concrétisés), mention de manipulation  
**Notes :** d'habitude, je ne donne pas dans l'inceste. Mais pour une fois, je suis tombée sur un prompt que j'ai eu envie d'essayer.**  
**

oOo

Percival Weasley est un homme de principes. Ce à quoi il croit, il s'y tient. Quand il est convaincu de quelque chose, il en faut beaucoup pour le faire changer d'avis. Et s'il y a bien en a une, parmi toutes ses idées, qu'il est certain de ne jamais renier, c'est son attachement à sa petite sœur.

Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, petite sœur chérie, seule fille de la famille, rayon de soleil sur leur vie, un peu de douceur dans leur si masculine maisonnée... Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

Parfois Percy se dit qu'une petite fille, après tant de garçons, leur mère devait en rêver depuis longtemps, peut-être même depuis sa naissance à lui. Troisième enfant, troisième garçon : Molly a dû se prendre à espérer qu'enfin, le quatrième serait une fille. Et si pas dès ce moment-là, l'arrivée des jumeaux en fait une certitude, aux yeux de Percy. Après la naissance de phénomènes comme Fred-et-George, qui de sensé n'arrêterait pas purement et simplement de mettre des enfants en route ? Il s'interroge : famille nombreuse délibérément ou bien par accident ? Peu importe finalement : puisque Ginny existe Percy comprend que Molly ait tant voulu une fille et n'ait cessé d'essayer avant d'en avoir enfin une. Il en est heureux, d'ailleurs ; pour autant que sa famille s'aime, leur vie sans Ginny, ça serait un enfer, il en est sûr !  
Tous, ils l'idéalisent, la chère petite sœur. Petite fille parfaite, concrétisation de tant d'espoirs et de désirs. Jolie, espiègle, rêveuse. Elle charme tous ses frères. Petite fille idéale, clé du bonheur pour eux tous, ou au moins pour lui. Et Percy se demande ce qui cloche dans cette famille.

Il a tenté de se raisonner, face à ses propres sentiments. C'est normal, sans doute, dans une fratrie nombreuse, de préférer l'un de tous ses frères aux autres. Tout comme, à Hogwarts, il n'arrive pas à apprécier de la même manière tous ses camarades, il s'entend infiniment mieux avec certains et ça ne colle pas avec d'autres. C'est dommage que les liens du sang ne soient pas tout-puissants mais c'est ainsi.  
Bill et Charlie grandissent et vivent leur propre vie ailleurs, les jumeaux ont ce lien privilégié qui exclut les autres, Ron est encore trop petit pour faire un compagnon de jeux valable. Et bébé Ginny est adorable. Elle est toujours là pour lui sourire et partager un bisou ou un câlin. Elle écoute sagement les histoires qu'il lui raconte. Elle met une joie immense dans sa vie.  
Ça aussi c'est normal ; que Ginny, il l'aime différemment. La seule fille de la famille, on n'a pas le même amour pour ses frères nombreux et pour son unique petite sœur. Bien sûr !

Et pourtant, pourtant…

Ginny grandit, Ginny devient une petite femme. Sa petite sœur chérie découvre l'amour hors de sa famille, l'intrépide Ginny se fait toute timide pour un garçon. L'enfant espiègle révèle une petite fille rêvant au prince charmant. Elle dévoile une nouvelle facette d'elle-même. Et doucement, prend de nouvelles formes.

Un jour, il faut bien qu'il s'avoue que ses désirs dépassent le simple amour fraternel. L'acceptation est dure. Impossible, dans les premiers temps. Lui, éprouver quelque chose de si déviant ? jamais ! Et Ginny, susciter des passions obscures ? Non, sa petite sœur est bien trop pure pour cela !  
Mais plus il y pense moins il arrive à le nier. Chaque réaffirmation de son amour envers Ginny, qu'il voudrait innocent, lui suggère qu'il pourrait bien y avoir autre chose derrière. Il faut bien qu'il vive avec, au final.

Malgré tout, il ne faut pas qu'il cède. Il a certes des désirs déviants, des idées tordues, le petit Percy, mais aussi des principes à toute épreuve. Sa conscience du Bien et du Mal, sa conception de l'amour et de l'idéal représenté par sa sœur, tout lui cheville l'intime conviction que jamais, jamais, il ne devrait lui en faire part.  
Il a vite cessé de rêver à des jeux que Ginny ne devrait pas comprendre. Il ne peut pas lui faire subir ça. La salir, jeter l'opprobre sur toute la famille. Oh, il peut la détester pourtant, cette famille, par moments, cette fratrie immense qui lui fait tant d'ombre ! Il déteste aussi sa propre morale qui le torture tant, mais s'y raccroche malgré tout. Car il sait qu'il ne veut faire aucun mal à sa précieuse petite Ginny, à ce petit ange. Si ça se savait, la manière dont il rêve à elle…

À cause d'elle il a étudié tant et plus, s'est usé les yeux sur les grimoires, a épuisé ses forces à pratiquer ses sorts. Endormissement, Anesthésie, Imperturbabilité, Confusion, Amnésie … tout ce qui pourrait lui garantir l'impunité, auprès des autres et de Ginny elle-même pour parvenir à ses fins. Si une fois, une seule, il pouvait concrétiser cet amour terrible, cette envie qu'il a d'elle, sans que personne ne le sache, sans qu'elle-même ne puisse s'en apercevoir et s'en souvenir… Mais non, rien n'est infaillible. Quoi qu'il pourrait tenter, il y aura toujours un risque qu'il se trompe, qu'on le surprenne, et que Ginny… il ne peut pas la salir ainsi.

Pour oublier, il se plonge corps et âme dans ses études, les études pour les études, plus seulement pour la recherche d'un moyen détourné d'assouvir sa folie ; il s'immerge dans son travail, se range derrière le plus fort rempart de moralité qu'il trouve, s'attèle d'arrache-pied à faire respecter règlements et lois. Il se choisit une petite amie la plus parfaite possible, qui puisse le supporter. À vrai dire Penelope serait même presque trop parfaite, insipide à côté de l'interdit que représente Ginny mais auquel il ne goûtera jamais. Il se punit ainsi, tout en se convainquant qu'avec une telle amie tout ira pour le mieux pour lui. Il espère qu'elle le guérisse.  
Il se cache dans la respectabilité. D'une telle position, ancien Préfet-en-Chef, maintenant Assistant Personnel du Ministre, s'il commet le moindre écart, la chute sera plus dure encore et l'achèvera sans doute. Cela devrait le convaincre de renoncer à ses envies démentes.

Hélas, tous les garde-fou qu'il dresse autour de lui ne le protègent pas de sa folie intérieure. Mais, il l'espère, l'empêcheront au moins d'y céder. Il place un mur entre ses désirs et Ginny. Il focalise son énergie sur un autre combat.  
Ce qu'il décide est juste, se persuade-t-il ; la voie qu'il suit est la seule possible. Ne voient-ils pas, son père et ses frères qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, le danger qui les guette à chaque détour du chemin ? Il se prend à détester leur liberté.

Il l'idéalise toujours, sa petite Ginny, trop bien sûr. Il la croit pure et intègre, prête à se ranger du côté de la sagesse et de la justice sans se poser le moindre doute.  
Mais c'est compter sans Harry Potter. Ce garçon est dangereux ; il a envoûté son petit frère Ron, sa mère, et sa si précieuse Ginny ! Quand par sa faute, elle se laisse entraîner avec le reste de la famille vers la voie obscure de la désobéissance à l'ordre établi, il craque. Il coupe les ponts. Il les efface de sa vie, ne gardant que les souvenirs de Ginny enfant. Tout le reste est mort pour lui.


End file.
